


Arrival in Konaha

by Bliss_abri, OmegaCodex, Untitled_Ender



Series: Country Roads(Take me home) [1]
Category: Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCodex/pseuds/OmegaCodex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled_Ender/pseuds/Untitled_Ender
Summary: if you'd like to join us in working on this fic, please let us know in comments!
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi
Series: Country Roads(Take me home) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108682
Kudos: 15





	Arrival in Konaha

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to join us in working on this fic, please let us know in comments!

Natsume Takashi let out barely a tear from where he was being escorted inside the merchant caravan to his new home. _Why can’t I cry? Is there something wrong with me?_

From his side, Nyanko-sensei snorted. “There's nothing wrong with you, brat.” 

_Nyanko-sensei knows me almost too well._

Natsume startled at both Nyanko-Sensei’s words and voice. “Hush,” he whispered. “They can’t know you can talk.”

“Who cares, you know our offer to take you in is open at any time,” Nyanko-sensei said before continuing, “Those exorcists will never get their hands on you!” he growled. 

“Not all of them are bad, though…” Natsume replied weakly. “Natori-san for example -- he’s the whole reason we aren’t part of the Matoba’s clan right now -- we both know now the amount of pull that _that_ family has,” he hissed. 

“That Natori is almost bearable for a _man_ , one thats also an _exorcist_ to boot -- if he didn’t help you then, my opinion of him would have been drastically lowered…”

_That voice -- it’s Hinoe?! When did she get here?_

“Silly Natsume… none of us would leave you over something so minor as just moving. Now, scootch over, there are others that want to join us in here.”

Obliging, Natsume moved over to the side. _A butterfly? And the Chukyu?_ Unbeknownst to him, at that moment he voiced his thoughts aloud.

“It’s not just them, brat. It’s all of the yokai that you’ve helped out. Look outside.”

_Sasafune? The Day’s Eater? All the others?_

“Silly human, did you really think we’d forget about you?”

Those words hurt him more than Natsume expected. 

“Oh… you really did. We aren’t anything like the humans that took you in, though. Besides, we have more power here.”

He felt like he was about to erupt at Hinoe’s words. “Don’t— don’t ever talk about the Fujiwaras like that again. They loved me.” Natsume despaired.

* * *

The time he had spent in Konoha so far had gone well enough, though he mourned the loss of the Fujiwaras. _They were the ideal parents_ , he thought. _Why, why did they have to pass away?_

At night, though it had been over a month since their loss, he still cried tears of grief. Though he did not admit it to them, he was truly thankful that in the time since his outburst, the yokai had tended to keep away from him, as they reminded him of his time with the Fujiwara's house in Kumamoto. There, the best days of his -- admittedly short -- life had been spent. 

The only yokai near him was Nyanko-sensei who had thankfully refrained from talking aloud while his new foster parents were present. 

The lack of yokai that would normally surround Natsume was extremely helpful not just in that it prevented him from remembering his time in Kumamoto, but that it also prevented his new foster parents from noticing he could see things that they couldn’t.

_I’m not sure how well that would be received here_ , so thought natsume, pondering on his sight. _Though, from what I’ve heard they have their own share of weird eye things going on_.

However, that day would not end up in the best way for all involved. Though Natsume and his foster parents fell asleep soon enough, their sleep would not be uninterrupted.

* * *

“Run, Natsume!” he could hear shouted from behind him. 

“What’s going on?!” 

“There’s no time to explain, just run! You remember what we discussed, don’t you?”

He ran. 

_But he also called for the yokai at the same time_. 

“Misuzu, what’s going on?!” he asked, alarmed. 

“There’s a giant spirit attacking Konaha,” he started, “we need you to leave now, and no -- you can’t help us fight it... we’re taking you to a shelter now!”

“But—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Natsume was whisked away in a gust of wind. If anyone had seen him in that moment, they would have noticed the butterflies galore. One unfamiliar with the sight would have confused it for a variant of the _Shunshin no Jutsu_. 

It was nothing like that in reality, being far closer to an instantaneous teleport than simple high speed movement. The technique used by Benio in that moment was not something able to be used by an ordinary human -- But one with as many connections to the youkai as Natsume was far from ordinary; he was extraordinary.

Indeed, only one such as Natsume Takashi with such connections to the yokai that they truly admired him would be transported in such a way in the first place. 

And so, the first time he traveled in such a way he was woefully underprepared for the new sensations that would accompany it. Apropos of nothing, something sweet filled the air, as though it was filled with flowers and other ambrosial scents. 

At the same time, visions of butterflies danced in his head. For a second Natsume knew everything about them but just as suddenly the knowledge left his mind. 

In a split second-- less time than it took lightning to hit the ground -- Natsume had arrived at his destination.


End file.
